In the program for the coming year we will continue with our study of biological material with focused acoustic beams. We will concentrate our effort more and more on living systems as the microscope system is improved to accommodate living cells over an extended period of time. The instrument that now appears appropriate will operate at 2.5 GHz with a sterile temperature controlled environment. The formation of stress bundles, the adhesion to the substrate and other problems of cell mobility will be emphasized. Further studies of objects such as chromosomes and sperm will be carried out at cryogenic temperatures. Thus we feel that we should be able to exceed the resolving power of the microscope which could prove to be important. The work on studying, at microwave frequencies, the acoustic velocity and absorption of proteins will continue since this will give us the background for interpreting the acoustic images. We feel that work during the initial stage of this program has brought us to the threshold where we can begin to study areas important to biology.